deluxehighfandomcom-20200215-history
Delilah Peltier-Thorn
Delilah Florence Peltier-Thorn (b. 27 September) is a well-respected half-blood witch born to the Peltier family and the House of Thorn, the daughter of famous Quidditch player, James Peltier and mercenary turned socialite, Maisie Thorn. Delilah is the twin sister of Roman and the elder sister of Wednesday, as well as the guardian of her niece, Angelina. Delilah and Roman attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the age of eleven, in the footsteps of their parents. Where Roman was sorted into the Gryffindor house like their father, Delilah found a home in the Slytherin house, like their mother. Delilah quickly became popular, celebrating two famous surnames of great power and stance in the magical community, being described as an 'it-girl' figure amid the school, often rivalling with her cousin, Saoirse Cochláin. Delilah is most commonly known for her strong feminist beliefs, having founded with the female advocacy group, W.I.T.C.H. As an ambitious and studious pupil, Delilah excelled in her academics and left Hogwarts with an impressive 'Outstanding' grade in each of her seven N.E.W.Ts. Biography Early life Hogwarts years First year Second year Third year Fourth year Fifth year Sixth year Seventh year Later life Physical description Personality and traits Magical abilities and skills * Charms: * Non-verbal magic: * Duelling: * Love: * Multilingualism: Mermaid abilities * Amphibious transformation: Delilah is capable of taking on an ordinary human appearance through a quick metamorphosis that allows her to visit land for varying amounts of time. During this process, Delilah sheds the membrane of her tail and will decrease in length. She will undergo this metamorphosis again when returning to waters of a natural geographical origin. * Aquatic habitation: Delilah is able to survive and adapt to any underwater environment she encounters due to her complex internal structure, including high water pressures and extreme water temperatures. This allows Delilah to habituate in some of the deepest zones of the ocean, between the mesopelagic and bathypelagic zones which range between depths of 200 and 4,000 metres below the surface. ** Terrestrial habitation: Delilah is also capable of surviving and adapting to terrestrial environments on land. Being of a half-breed nature, Delilah is able to remain at land or sea for as long as she desires, due to her natural biology and physiology being catered to suit both habitats. * Enhanced strength: Delilah is noticeably physically much stronger than humans, and many other creatures, as mermaids are considered one of, if not the most physically powerful aquatic humanoid inhabitant, which is in part due to the bones and tissues of a mermaid being incredibly dense. * Enhanced speed: In water, Delilah's powerful and streamlined tail allows her to propel through the roughest waters with incredible speed, grace, and agility with minimal restrictions to water resistance. Mermaids are noted as being five times faster than a sailfish, the fastest animal in the water. * Enhanced agility: Mermaids are naturally agile creatures, due to their long tails that allow them great moves of flexibility and speed within the water. * Enhanced senses: Similar to other aquatic mammals such as sea lions, whales and dolphins, mermaids have superior enhanced senses to that of average beings, such as their ability to hear sounds far off the ultrasonic frequency. Mermaids also have enhanced sensory systems comparable to sharks, including smell, hearing and sight. Below the water, Delilah can hear sounds with frequencies ranging from 10 hertz to 150,000 hertz, frequencies that exceed audibility for humans on both ends of the scale. She is also able to see clearly in the darkest of waters, due to the tapetum lucidum that is located behind the retina. This allows Delilah to see far more clearly in dim light than that of a human. * Underwater protection: An ability popular in nautical folklore, Delilah can also grant a gift of temporary underwater protection onto a human by kissing them. For the duration they remain under the water, they can breathe as they do on land, though they are not immune to the dangers of the sea, such as water pressure and temperatures. When they return to the surface, the enchantment breaks. Possessions * Plum wood wand: Relationships Etymology The name Delilah is a Hebrew female forename. In Hebrew, the name has a meaning of amorous, delight, languishing and temptress. In the Old Testament, Samson's mistress Delilah tricked him into revealing the secret of his strength, then betrayed him to the Philistines. Delilah's middle name, Florence, is an English given female name. It is the French version after Saint Florentia, Roman martyr under Diocletian. It comes from Latin florens, florentius blossoming, verb floreo, meaning to flower, in the sense of a blossom. Delilah's first surname in her double-barreled surname is Peltier, that dates back to the Middle Ages. It was a Norman name given to a furrier. Looking back even further, it's found the name was originally derived from the Old French word pellet, meaning animal skin, and was used to indicate a person in the trade of removing and selling the skins of animals. The second surname in her double-barreled surname is Thorn, that derives from an English and Danish background. It is a topographic name for someone who lived by a thorn bush or hedge (Old English, Old Norse þorn). Quotes Notes Trivia Gallery Category:Sixth Generation Category:Activists Category:Duelling Club Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Half-bloods Category:Half-breeds Category:Half-breeds Unite Category:House of Thorn Category:Mermaids Category:Multilingual Individuals Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Peltier family Category:Prefects Category:Slug Club Category:Slytherin Category:Tutors Category:W.I.T.C.H